


token

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Comment Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"it says <i>you are mine</i>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	token

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/turnpike/profile)[**turnpike**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/turnpike/) in the one sentence fic meme with the prompt of "Lucius/Narcissa" and "token".

Lucius's hair is soft; Narcissa remembers this as she lies in her bed, alone, and all she can do is touch her throat and remember the way Lucius marks her and the way he drapes her in jewels afterward, and always, always, he puts the necklace on her last (it has been in the Malfoy family since forever, and she is the first woman not of Malfoy blood to wear it), and it says _you are mine_.

05.08.25


End file.
